Raging Melody
by mariahmaru
Summary: Everyone knows the heartless killer Cletus Kasady. He's ruthless, he's sadistic, and he believes everyone deserves to die. But he does have a soft spot for one person, his little sister Kerill Kasady. After 12 years of separation Kerill goes back to New York to go to an anime convention so she can finally meet her online boyfriend, but she finds her brother as well. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Raging Melody**

Chapter 1: Meeting New People

"Wow… I haven't been in New York in twelve years! Man, where does the time go by?" I said walking down the street to the anime convention. I walked to the entrance and saw a whole bunch of cosplayers. "Sugoi!" I said happily wanting to take pictures with them, but I quickly shook my head. "No time Kerill you baka! You have to meet Harry at the arcade!" I stated to myself. I quickly ran to the registering so I could get my badge to walk around the area.

**O*T*A*K*U**

After I got my badge I headed towards the arcade, ignoring the cosplayers that I wanted to glomp. "Gotta ignore them-Gotta ignore them!" I said to myself passing by a group of cosplayers dressed up as the 'Deathnote' cast. "Ngh! I want to glomp Matt and Mello so bad!" I thought nearly crying as I still headed towards the arcade.

When I was finally at the arcade, I looked around for Harry my online boyfriend. I knew what he looked like, but I didn't know he was going to cosplay or not. "**GoblinBoy528**! Where the Hell are you!?" I shouted earning weird looks from some people.

"I'm over here! **Otaku_Hime76**!" Someone shouted.

I gasped and turned around to see Harry Osborn, my online boyfriend, by the DDR machine with a few people with him. "Harry!" I said excitedly running towards him. He laughed as I glomped him.

"Wow, looks like I have a fangirl." Harry said.

"Yup!" I said happily before I heard someone clear her throat.

"Harry are you going to introduce us?" A girl with red hair asked.

"Sorry." Harry said rubbing the back of his head. "Kerill this is my friend Mary Jane Watson." Harry said pointing at the girl with red hair.

Mary Jane smiled and said, "It's nice to meet another red head, oh, and you can call me 'MJ'."

"Gonichiwa MJ-chan." I said bowing in respect, earning strange looks from Harry's friends.

"This is Randy Robertson." Harry said pointing at a dark boy with short dreads.

"It's nice to meet you Carol!" Randy said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Randy-kun." I said bowing, "And my name is Kerill, not Carol."

Randy awkwardly took his hand back.

"And last but not least, this is my best friend Peter Parker. Pete and I are two peas in a pod." Harry said pointing at a brown haired boy.

"Peter-san, Harry told me a lot about you. I'm honored to finally meet you." I said smiling reaching my hand out.

"How come he gets a handshake?" Randy asked.

"The honor is mine Kerill-san." Peter said ignoring my handshake and bowed. Peter then looked at me with a goofy smile and we both laughed.

"Harry was right, you are funny!" I said giggling.

Harry chuckled a bit, "So, what do you think Kerill?"

I looked at Harry and smiled, "I think you have awesome friends!"

"So how did you guys meet?" Randy asked.

"The internet." Harry and I said at the same time, earning weird looks.

"Wow… Really? We thought Harry was joking when he said, 'I met her online', but wow… Really?" Randy said.

"Is that such a bad thing? Well… I guess it does sound silly…" I said a bit embarrass. Mary Jane stomped on Randy's foot, Randy yelped in pain.

"Don't be rude!" MJ stated.

I laughed before I noticed that Harry was wearing a suit that I made him. "Harry! You're wearing the suit I made you!" I said happily.

"Of course! I love the suits you make me!" Harry said blushing a bit.

"You make suits Kerill!?" Mary Jane asked surprised.

"Uh-Huh! I also made this outfit I'm wearing!" I said spinning to show them my outfit. "I make clothes and cosplays to earn money. Harry is my number one customer!"

"Wow! That's great! Would you mind making some stuff for me?" Peter asked.

I nodded and said, "Of course, you can get my e-mail address from Harry-kun and tell me what you want."

"What are you going to order from her Petey?" Harry asked.

"Probably some Spiderman suits so he could take pictures to sell at the Bugle!" Randy said making himself and MJ laugh.

"I don't get it, who's Spiderman? Is he from an anime?" I asked softly.

Harry's friends looked at me like I was dumb. I looked at Harry confused and he laughed softly.

"Ha-ha… No Kerill, Spiderman is a real life superhero in New York." Harry explained.

"What!? No way! Lame! I wish I knew him when I still lived here!" I stated crossing my arms.

"I didn't know you use to live here Kerill, where did you live?" Peter asked.

"I lived in Brooklyn with my family. We had problems… So I started to live with my grandfather in Japan. But sometimes I wonder what had happened to my brother Cletus the last twelve years..?" I said softly feeling guilt.

Peter looked terrified. "U-Uh Kerill… What is your last name?" Peter asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, it's Yukimura when I'm in Japan, but it's really Kasady. Kerill Kasady."

**O*T*A*K*U**

A few hours passed and it was now 6:30 pm. The convention was going to close in thirty minutes. "Maybe we should go home now?" Kerill suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we still have another two days." Harry said.

"Yeah, I had enough learning experience today." Mary Jane stated.

"Learning experience?" Randy asked.

"Yeah! I found out how nerdy you, Peter, and Harry are!" She stated.

I laughed and Harry looked at me.

"Kerill, do you need a ride at the motel you're staying at?" Harry asked.

"No thank you, it's just cross the street, two blocks down. I'll be okay." I said softly.

"But I can't just let you walk alone!" Harry stated.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll walk with her." Mary Jane said wrapping a arm around my shoulder. "I'm heading that way also."

"Well… Okay then…" Harry said softly.

"Bye Harry, bye Randy, bye Peter. Take care of yourselves." I said softly.

"Bye Kerill." Harry said softly.

"By girl." Randy said.

I looked at Peter and he was silent, he looked like he was kind of sick. I just shrugged as MJ and I walked down the street together.

**O*T*A*K*U**

Mary Jane and I walked down the block looking at the little shops along the was.

"Sooo~ Kerill, how long have you and Harry been going out?" Mary Jane asked.

"Hmm, about two and a half years, but we agreed to break up when the convention is over." I said simply.

"What!? Why!?" MJ asked.

I shrugged. "He's a busy guy. He has to work for his father's company, so he has little time on the internet to talk to me. I'm a busy girl. I have to take care of my grandfather. I have to work. And I have very little time to talk to Harry… We agreed to stay as friends though." I explained.

"That's stupid. Are you sure you want to do that?" Mary Jane asked.

"We both don't, but we simply don't have time for each other, so we agreed to end our internet dating and find someone in our own country to date." I said sadly.

"Kerill, how about you stay in New York? Then you and Harry will be closer and-" MJ said before I cut her off.

"No! I made up my mind already Mary Jane so drop it!" I stated, making Mary Jane frown. "I-I'm sorry Mary Jane… But just… just drop it…"

"Okay Kerill… I will…" Mary Jane said sadly.

I sighed, "I want some chocolate…" I then grabbed my little bear purse to see if I had any candy in it, but I tripped and fell in front of someone. "Ow… Sumimasen…" I said getting up and noticed all of my contents of my purse fell onto the floor.

The person I tripped in front of bent down and started to gather my stuff. "N-No it's okay! I'll do it, it was my fault!" I stated.

The man looked up at me and my eyes widened. He had green eyes and red hair. He looked like my old Papa but different. "P-Papa?" I whispered softly.

The man's eyes widened and said softly, "You look just like Mama…"

The man and I just stared at each other before Mary Jane tugged me away. "Yo Kerill! Are you okay!?" She asked.

"Yes MJ… I'm Okay." I said putting my purse strap on my shoulder and walked away from that man.

"Was that… no… it couldn't be! It can't be! There is no way that man was- no! He wasn't my brother. It's just someone that looks like him, that's all. That's all…" I thought as MJ and I continued walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Run Away from the Red Monster!

I woke up in the morning tired, I barely slept, all I kept on thinking about was about Cletus. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, "I guess I need to get ready for the convention." I got off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

**O*T*A*K*U**

Once I was ready, I grabbed my little bear bag and left the motel. I walked quickly, trying not to encounter that man again. I tried to calm myself, but my brother ran through my mind ever since I bumped into that man! I was so distracted that I crossed the street on the red light. A car quickly stopped and it almost hit me. I had a premature heart attack , and I looked at the car. The driver in the car rolled down his window, "Hey crazy brat! Get off of the street!"

"Gomennasai!" I shouted running to the other side of the street. I nearly cried when I kept walking. This is suppose to be a fun time in America, not a bad one.

**O*T*A*K*U**

Once I finally was at the convention, no one was there, only the staff. Confused I walked up to a staff member and asked, "Where is everyone?"

The man answered, "Spider-Man and the X-MEN are at Central Park. A lot of the convention goers went there just to see them."

"Aw... That's lame..." I said softly and thought, "So Harry ditched me..."

"You can still go in the convention, there is only a few people inside though." The man said. "Yeah, I'll head to the arcade. Arigatou gozaimasu." I said to him and bowed.

The man smiled and said, "You're welcome."

I quickly went inside the convention and rushed to the arcade. There were only two people there. A man dressed up like a bunny giving out coupons, and a guy in a red alien suit. The guy in the alien suit looked so cool.

"I can't believe everyone left because of Spider-Man, how lame." The guy in the bunny outfit said. I looked at him and said, "I know right?"

The bunny sighed and said, "I might as well go to." He then left. I just shrugged and quickly went to the DDR machine.

"I love this game!" I said softly looking for change in my bear purse, but I noticed I lost my pass. "Wow, good thing that the staff didn't check to see if I had my pass." I thought putting the quarters into the machine. I quickly chose my first song which was, 'Kimi Ni Mune Kyun'. That song is the ending of one of my favorite animes, 'Maria Holic'. I started dancing to the song but I stopped when I notice that the guy in the red alien suit was crouching right next to me. I gasped and quickly moved away from the guy. "Get away from me!" I stated.

The guy's mask was just big blank white eyes, it looked like he was starring through me. The man chuckled, his voice sounded he had two voices. "**Don't you remember me**?" He asked.

"Leave me alone!" I stated at the man stood up, he was about six feet tall, he was intimidating. Then a long tentacle came out from his back and reached for me. I quickly slapped it away. I just figured he was some creep that watches too much hentai.

"**Ouch. That wasn't nice.**" He said.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" I stated.

"**No Kerill, I've been waiting for you.**" The man stated.

"How do you know my name!?" I shouted scared.

"**Aw c'mon cherry pie, how could I forget my own little sister**?" He asked. Hear that I sprinted out of the room.

"No-No-NO! Not again! NO!" I thought and turned my head, only to see that that man was crawling fast after me. "He can't be human!" I thought and ran faster, because he was catching up to me fast.

"**Keriiill~**!" The monster said and caught up with me. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me towards him. "**You're it**." Then a tentacle came from his back and it touched my skin, all of the sudden my energy was draining away and I started to feel tired. I felt my heart beat slower and my eyes felt heavy.

The monster started to sing in it's demonic voice... "**Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Brother is gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Brother is**-" The words started to slur and my mind was invaded by shear darkness.

"enod uoy evah tahw?"

**O*T*A*K*U**

_Within the darkness, I saw Cletus holding me when I was a baby. We were at our old home. _

_I watched Cletus as he held me and whispered softly, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. __Brother is gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Brother is gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

_ Cletus were interrupted when a crash was heard. Our mom and dad started yelling._

_ He held me tighter and continued, "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Brother is gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Brother is gonna buy you a billy goat." _

_He was interrupted again, and more screaming were heard, but he continued. "And if that billy goat won't pull, Brother is gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over, Brother is gonna buy you a dog named Rover And if that dog named Rover won't bark Brother is gonna buy you a horse and cart And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." I giggled and that made him smile. _

_He held me closer and said, "I love ya sis'. You're the only one that loves me." Then Cletus and me as a baby faded into darkness, and I was alone. _

_... I miss my big brother..._

**[Author's Note: Sorry for taking such a long time updating this story, I haven't had access to the internet.]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My New Home...

My eyes fluttered open. I felt so tired. The dream that I had was weird.

"Everything was just a dream..." I said softly and giggled.

How silly of me to think that I actually believed that my brother was a red alien monster that chased me in the anime convention.

"Maybe I should take it easy on the anime... mostly hentai." I said and sat up from the bed. I quickly realized that I wasn't in my motel room, but in a dark and strange room that had an unpleasant smell.

"Where am I!?" I shouted getting off of the bed and realized that I was wearing yellow pajamas with ladybug patterns on them. "Why am I wearing this!? Who put me in this!? Harry!"

I looked around frantically before spotting a door. I quickly ran towards it and grabbed its knob, I gave it a harsh tug but the door barely opened a crack. My heart was beating so fast in fear as I kept on tugging on the door till' it opened enough so I could squeeze through it.

I looked around to see that I was in some kind of abandoned office building. The halls were dark and empty. So many questions ran though my head.

Was I kidnapped?

Was I saved?

Was that red alien thing real?

Am I still dreaming?

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, "I need to concentrate about getting out of here!" I walked as quickly and as quietly as I could down the hall. When I was about to reach the end of the hall a monster fell off the ceiling and landed in front of me. I gasped as it hissed at me.

I backed away from that monster in fear. It was blue and red, it had six arms. I didn't dare take my eyes off of it. The thing growled showing its horrid fangs.

"T-Taukete… Kaijuu…" I said as the monster started to crawl towards me. The words could barely leave my mouth. "-kete… Taukete kaijuu…"

"Cletus! Why did you leave the TV on the Korean channel!" A woman's voice said.

The monster turned its head as a woman turned the corner. The woman was a grayish pale color, she had long black hair, and on her left eye was a four pointed star tattoo. She was the monster but she was calm.

"What is it Doppelganger?" She asked calmly before looking at me. "Oh I see, she's awake… I was hoping she was going to sleep forever." Her stare turned cold.

I felt a cold sweat feeling. Was this pure fear?

"Akumu..? Is this a nightmare?" I asked softly.

The woman smirked and answered, "Yes, the greatest nightmare. Reality."

"Wh-Where am I!? Why am I here!?" I asked. I was mad at myself for asking so rudely, but I was just so confused and I needed answers.

The woman glared at me and the spider monster thing hissed at me. They took a step towards me, in response I took a step back.

"I should sick Doppelganger on you so he could tear you limb from limb, I'll just tell your brother it was an accident." She stated before she was slammed to the wall by red slime.

The monster Doppelganger cringed in fear. I was more confused than ever.

"What could scare that monster!?" I thought before I saw that red monster that chased me in the anime convention. "That thing is here!?"

"**I should gut you for what you said Shriek**." The red alien stated as the slime retracted back into its body. It held Shriek by the neck against the wall.

The woman named 'Shriek' smiled nervously and said, "Carnage… I-I would never do that sweetheart. I was just joking I love Carol like a sister, you know that." Shriek said nervously shaking a bit in fright.

"**Her name is Kerill**." The monster said letting go of the woman, "**Make a mistake like that again and I'll slit your throat**." The black and red monster turned to me; it had a large grin on its face.

I wanted to run but the other end of the hall was a dead-end and the room that I was in had the window boarded up. I was trapped.

"**Hey sis', I missed you**." The alien said walking towards me. Its slimy red slime somehow retracted into his skin. When all of the red goo was absorbed into his skin my eyes widened in shock. He was the man that looked like my old papa. He was tall, he had green eyes, and he had messy red hair.

I just stared at that man; it couldn't be who I think it is. It just couldn't, it was impossible.

"Cletus..?" I asked softly.

"I know my looks changed, that's puberty for ya." My brother said. "It's been twelve years since I saw you, but now we can be a family again."

Those words repeated in my head.

Now we can be a family again.

Now we can be a family again.

Nooooooooooooow weee can be a family againnn.

Family again.

Again.

Again.

My breath quickened as the room started to spin.

"Again..? Again… Heheheheh…" I muttered in soft laughter before I fainted.

**O*T*A*K*U**

I woke up in my bed again and I groaned. I laid on my stomach and smothered my face into my pillow.

"I really need to lay off anime for a week! ... Well maybe not for a week, but I at least need to stop watching certain ones. I'm getting so many weird dreams." I said into my pillow, making a whole bunch of muffled noises.

"Is that Asian talk or something?" A voice said.

I gasped as I quickly sat up, holding my pillow to my chest, and spotted my brother sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't a dream…" I said softly.

Cletus just stared at me, he looked amused about something.

I however found him creepy and annoying so I threw my pillow at him, "Stop that, you're creeping me out Cletus!"

He grabbed the pillow and held it close to him, almost lovingly. He mumbled something under his breath, before he stood from the chair, and walked over to me towards the bed, with a friendly smile on his face. I scooted away when he leaned onto the bed.

"I missed you so much…" He said softly as his eyes had a glint of happiness within them. "I've been so lonely all of these years… Why didn't you come back?"

I could've sworn my whole body paused in motion. I felt cold sweat form upon my skin. How could I possibly answer his question? I was so damn confuse about everything that I couldn't say a simple answer.

"You're scared," He said as a red tentacle came from his back and touched my face, "that's okay… I can understand."

I started to shiver when the tentacle caressed my face.

"Even though you're scared… I still have questions you have to answer." He said before he grabbed me from the front of my pajama top and pulled me towards him.

I struggled against him, but he grabbed my chin with his free hand, making me look at him in the eyes. His face was stern and serious.

"Why didn't you come back?" He asked, I was speechless.

He repeated the question, "Why didn't you come back!?"

My heart started to beat faster. Starring into his angered eyes started to make my emotions flood with guilt. I was still silent.

"**Why didn't you come back**!?" He shouted, making his voice sound demonic again. I flinched and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He pinned me down, while the red tentacle wraps itself around my neck.

I started to panic, I was helpless. I would've used my telekinetic abilities, but I sealed it away years ago.

"**Maybe I should show you what I have been through, maybe I should make you ****sane**!" He said lowly starring at me with pure hatred.

Looking into my brother's eyes, seeing his hatred. Maybe he was going to kill me, like Tony thought over twelve years ago.

I couldn't take it anymore… I started to cry.

"Gomenesai! Gomenesai! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" I said crying. I thought he was going to kill me. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. Cletus' face softened and he had a gentle smile upon his face.

The tentacle around my neck retracted back into his body and he started to caress my cheek, "How can ever I be mad at you?" He got off of the bed and I sat up.

He started laughing softly, "I can't control myself!" He laughed more, "I'm so angry and yet so happy that you're here!" Then he stopped laughing and he looked at me, "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

Before I could protest he grabbed me and carried me out of the room.

I figured out that my big brother was insane…


End file.
